Tesha Wyatt (Legendary Defender)
Tesha, more commonly called Tess, is a fugitive and former technician of the Galra Empire. She functions as a Paladin of Voltron, piloting the Storm Blue Lion. Appearance Profile_2.png|Galra uniform (& mask) Profile3.png|Paladin armour Profile_4.png|Casual wear Tesha has blue eyes and wavy, dishevelled dark brown hair that reaches to her shoulder blades. Her bangs are side swept, reaching her eyes at the longest. Her resting face is said to seem very calculating. In her Galra uniform, Tesha wore a dark-grey and black space suit, with purple shoulder pads and red accents on the wrists and top of her boots. She also wore a dark-grey space-helmet that covered her hair. In her Paladin armour, Tesha's uniform mirrors her fellow Paladins but with storm-blue accents to match that of her Lion. When she's not wearing her Paladin armour, Tesha wears a storm blue top, black leggings and trainers, as well as a gold pendant that her mother gave her. She has multiple scars, including a scar on her left shoulder blade after being shot by some of the Sentries during her escape to join Voltron. Personality Quick-witted, clever and agile, Tesha is a natural escape artist, showing herself to be a master of stealth, and capable of getting out of incredibly tricky situations remarkably fast. When she was younger, Tesha was friendly, charming, highly inquisitive and loved going on adventures - even if she was a bit reckless. As a child, she was also quite naïve. After her time with Zarkon, she was forced to mature very quickly, causing her to become wise beyond her years, build walls and become a bit more reserved to strangers. However, as her trust builds, she relaxes more and her old personality starts to come through. Tesha is also very caring and, even though she won't always share her problems, doesn't mind lending and ear (or shoulder) to those who need it. She stands up to and hates bullies and makes friends with people who seem alone. She is also determined, very stubborn and never gives up. She also has a very fiery and outgoing nature, with an energy that seems infinite. Her loyalty is hard-won, but she's not someone you want against you. She is also shown to be slightly reckless and to talk back at times. Despite this, it's clear that she has a very strong sense of justice and will do whatever it takes to see the universe saved. Abilities 'Stats' :Strength: 12/20 :Agility: 20/20 :Intelligence: 18/20 Equipment Apart from piloting the Storm Blue Lion, Tesha utilizes this equipment: * Galra Armour (formerly): ''' Armour that allows for safe travel in space; it contains a highly advanced computer system, communication system, breathable air and leg thrusters for brief sustained flight. * '''Galra Gun: A small pistol that shoots beams of energy. * Galra Gloves: A pair of gloves that Tesha designed that allow the wearer to interact with Galra tech, even if they aren't Galran. * Bayard: Has 2 known forms: a bow that fires energy arrows, and a sword similar to Keith’s. * Paladin Armour: Armour that allows for safe travel in space; it contains a highly advanced computer system, communication system, a laser gun, a grappling hook and tether, holographic capabilities, an energy shield for defence, breathable air and a jetpack for brief sustained flight. * Space suit (temporary): '''A suit that allows for safe travel in space with less armour and technology than Paladin armour. '''Skills Set Apart from general combat and piloting prowess, Tesha has these notable abilities: * Marksmanship: Like Lance, Tesha is fairly skilled at long-range combat, able to somewhat accurately hit a target from great distances. That being said, it's noted that she much prefers close combat. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Tesha's preferred speciality lies in close combat with martial arts and is regarded as the best hand-to-hand combatant of the Paladins. ** Ergokinetic Combat: Tesha is able to utilize her Energy Manipulation with her physical combat skill, channelling energy through parts of her bodies or using the energy for defensive purposes. * Stealth Strategist: She is perceptive and resourceful also cautious of her surroundings, able to improvise a plan of action and realise when caution and stealth is needed over offense. She is so adept at stealth, she is able (and tends) to disappear on the Paladins and meet up with them later acting as though she never left, much to their annoyance. * Acrobatics: She has displayed on many occasions that she is an expert in acrobatics, and often uses this skill while evading enemy fire and with her own attacks. ** Escape Artist: Her intelligence, stealth and proficiency in acrobatics make her a highly skilled escape artist. She has shown on many occasions that she can escape almost any situation, often without her opponents finding out. * Genius Engineer: Arguably one of the more technologically adept out of the Paladins, Tesha's aptitude with mechanical parts and equipment work in her favour and is proof of her natural intelligence. Her familiarity with various technologies and the workings of mechanical equipment allows Tesha to easily hotwire alien technology and quickly determine the cause of a malfunction in alien spacecrafts, being so knowledgeable that she can detect when someone has lied about the cause. * Energy Manipulation: After falling into a vat of Quintessence, she was deeply connected to the energies of the universe. Tesha is able to manipulate large amounts of various energies at will; allowing her to charge objects/people with quintessence, heal others and solidify energy to be used for attacks. She can generate seemingly endless amounts of energy from her own body and transform energies into other forms, although if used to much it can exhaust her. ** Healing: Tesha heal things that current medical knowledge cannot do, but the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread. ** Energy Physiology: Tesha is able to transform herself into pure energy for a limited amount of time, allowing her to become completely intangible. Piloting Tesha is fairly comfortable with flying Galra fighters and whilst the transition to the Storm Blue Lion was a difficult one, Tesha adapted quickly. She has notable piloting skills and her flying style is an amalgamation of the various flying styles she has seen, including Galra. Other Abilities * Lion Bond: Tesha is able to bond so thoroughly with the Storm Blue Lion that she can witness and feel the Lion's experiences while piloting it with her eyes closed. * Accelerated Healing: The Quintessence also allows Tesha to heal at a rate much quicker and efficiently than regular humans, although she is still vulnerable to scarring. Trivia * The name "Tesha" means survivor, and "Wyatt" means brave or strong. * Tesha is bilingual - she can speak both French and English * On Coran's height ranking for the Paladins of 1-6 (tallest to shortest), Tesha would be the 3rd shortest, "Number 3", however is referred to as "Number 6" to avoid causing confusion. * The base used belongs to Bases-Xs Category:Female Characters Category:Paladins Category:Browse Category:Humans Category:FallOutAtTheDisco